


Watermelon and clouds

by HttpAnon



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gay, It’s not smut (for now) but still read it, M/M, One Shot(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HttpAnon/pseuds/HttpAnon
Summary: Just cute things between God’s favourite boy band, more specifically between Awsten and Otto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something adorable, something that makes you want to squeal due to overwhelming cuteness - I hope I achieved that after you finish reading this!
> 
> To preface, in this cinematic universe, all boys aren’t in a relationship, but in love with each other!

The overwhelming roars from the crowd, mixedwith the tantalising harmonies of instruments from bands in each corner of the venue undoubtedly commands attention to each festival-goer. Even with this day being somewhat grey, with sporadic rain showers, it was easily forgotten with the sensation of excitement and eagerness that fans have as their favourite bands performs live. 

As the three members await in their assigned steel wall portable office near the back of the Monster Energy stage, it was evident that one of the three radiated with a constrained uneasiness as they struggle to get comfortable on the green bean bag.

“Hey... Aws, do you want to like, want to swap places?” Otto said as he nonchalantly twirls one drumstick with his right hand. 

“What makes you say that?” Awsten replies back, with a slight pitch to his voice. He was frozen in motion as his attempts to conceal his nervousness is beginning to show.

“You’ve been tossing and spinning around that bean bag for 5 minutes nonstop. I’m sure that it’ll probably burst soon if you keep going.” Geoff chuckled, as he styles his hair in front of a vanity for it to be immaculate when it’s their turn to perform after As It Is.

“Plus, your like positioned upside down right now. It doesn’t look too comfortable if you ask me.” Otto said as tilts his head, smiling as he stared at Awsten, who is now slowly slipping down to the floor. Awsten sighed and let out a muffled groan as he place his hands over his face to cover what is left of his “hidden” nervousness.

“Awsten, why don’t you sit next to me, man?” Otto gently patted the free seat next to him on the sofa, as Awsten peaked through the gaps between his fingers. As their eyes meet, Otto smile beamed brighter, which only caused the green-haired boy to turn the opposite direction.

“I’ll let you know that the floor is quite comfortable — once you get use to it.” He muffled, as he squirms in his spot to prove his point. Otto snickers at his remark, running his hand though his luscious brown hair. Otto then  smoothly moved adjacent to Awsten on the floor, sat upwards, poking Awsten on the shoulder with his drumstick. Awsten slightly wriggles in response as he tries to brush off what was annoying him, which only caused Otto to let out a slight laugh. It was strange to him to see Awsten to be so nervous, especially since during rehearsals he was ecstatic and fearless about today. 

“Come on Aws, what happened to your bombastic energy earlier?” Otto places his hand on Awsten’s tense shoulder. Awsten flinched, not expecting his touch.

He doesn’t understand why, but could feel his nervousness elevated from his body. He began to timidly sit up next to him, brushing slightly against Otto’s side. Otto hand slowly dropped to the ground and scoots closer to Awsten, ready to intently listen to him.

“I don’t exactly know why... Maybe it’s because we’re performing our new song? What if I mess up the lyrics? What if —“ Awsten was interrupted mid-speech as he felt Geoff’s hands on his shoulders, slightly pushing him forward.

“I know you, you’ve spent weeks memorising the lyrics, what chords to play, I know you can already play Turbulent off by heart.” Geoff said softly, reassuring Awsten. Sometimes, he knows that Awsten lacks the voice of optimism, especially when he’s stressing out like right now. “Even with your eyes closed, you could probably play this song — but don’t try it today.” Geoff cooed as crouches down slightly, covering Awsten’s eyes, gently shaking his head side to side.

“And hey, give yourself more credit man! You’ll do great — we’ll do great today!” Geoff added as he stands, smiling down at Awsten as he rubs his shoulder to reassure him. Otto nodded fervently, hoping that Awsten takes in the positivity that he deeply needs right now.

“Thanks Geoff, you really do know what to do at times when I’m starting get in my head.” Awsten replied back as he looks up at Geoff, giving out a sigh of relief. Geoff smiles back, thrilled that Awsten is calmer. Geoff walked back to his vanity, adjusting the arm folds of his stripy pink and grey shirt.

“I think you would benefit with some fresh air, Awsten. Otto, can you keep him accompany?” Geoff motioned them to the door. He gave a certain look at Otto, at first he gave a confused look back at him, what could Geoff planning? Geoff rolled his eyes and mimed out the action for him to do; he placed his hand out towards Awsten and then hugged Geoff hugged himself. Otto finally got the memo and Fervently nodded at Geoff. Clearing his throat, Otto springs up and offered his hand to Awsten, motioning it again, insisting that the green hair boy takes it. 

“Ok... fine if you say so,  Dad. ” Awsten retorts back as he grabs Otto’s hand as he pulls him up. For someone who goes berserk on the drums, he notice the gentle and soft touch that Otto has. Maybe it’s the baby blue cloud button up he’s wearing, but Otto seems to radiate with positivity, his complexion, his presence, makes Awsten feel welcomed — safe.

“Continue with that attitude and you’ll go to bed early!” Geoff jokingly replied back as he walks to the sofa, landing with an oomf, getting comfortable as he pulls out his phone from his pocket.

“We’ll be back in fifteen.” Otto exclaimed as he excitedly drags Awsten to the door. All three of them has been stuck in this box roomfor so long, he was excited to finally get back to the real world. Awsten on the other hand is beginning to feel flustered but now for a completely different reason. Like a rag doll, he let Otto lead the way. He felt comfort from his hold, he doesn’t want to let go of him.

As they both stepped out the room, they were hit with a greater wave of the musical festival. The music, the cheering crowd, with the hint earthy smells that’s slowly being masked with food, alcohol and body heat. Walking adjacent to each other, Otto is still softly gripping onto Awsten’s hand with a slight swing to each step they take. Awsten could feel himself internally burning up, at this point he doesn’t know if he’s hearing his own racing heartbeat or was it due to the heavy bass of the speakers.

“You know...” Otto muttered as he looks up to the sky. 

“The way your project your emotions really influences how I feel too, you know? If you feel nervous, I start to feel nervous too.” Awsten began to slow his pace, glancing once in a while at Otto, letting him speak his mind.

“But I think this time, I need to make sure you’re doing ok.” Otto said in a caring tone, letting of a smile as he looked at Awsten. The green hair boy looked at Otto, his hair slightly dancing with the wind, smiling in appreciation with his concern.

“Thank you Otto, I truly am grateful for you looking out for me.” Awsten replied back, soft-spoken. He already knows how Otto isn’t exactly the touchy kind of dude when someone is emotional, unlike Awsten who thrives in physical contact. For him to be holding his hand, it was special. He feels airy and light, like a cloud, but yet still feels grounded every time he feels a slight squeeze from Otto.

The wind suddenly picked up momentum, causing Otto’s hair and untucked ends of button-up shirt to sway in the wind as he stood in front of Awsten. At this moment, it was as if the music and the screaming of fans faded to the background. All can be heard was the voices of both of them, the gentle hum of the wind and the heartbeat of one another. Awsten admired how adorable Otto smiles at him, adoring how perfect he looks right now with his cute beanie on as the ends of his hair grazes his cheeks. Awsten felt that it was almost mandatory, he could feel his hands raise upwards, like it was being pulled to Otto’s now slightly pink cheeks. As his cold palm touches Otto’s warm cheeks, he could feel his warmth melt and seep into his palm. He then borrows and nuzzles onto his palms, basking at his gentle touch that he’s been longing for. When Awsten began to rub against his rosy cheeks with his thumbs, Otto’s body involuntary leaned deeper into his hands.

“Otto...” Awsten stuttered. 

He could feel all his worries from today melt away,  this moment was exactly he needed right now. Awsten was almost in a trance-like position, mesmerised by the moment. He then felt Otto’s hand on his as he slowly brought it down and held on to it again between them.

“We should probably go back now, right?” Otto exclaimed, Awsten nodded sheepishly, letting him lead the way back. Awsten was still in a euphoric state, he doesn’t quite know what took over him or what compelled him to do what just happened, but he can’t deny that it felt amazing and needed. Awsten tighten his grip, causing Otto to look over his shoulder and tenderly smile at him. 

...

Just before they go through the curtains, it is only natural for Awsten to be nervous, but as soon as Otto and Geoff place their hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze, Awsten was ready to put on a show. He took a deep breathe and lead the pack, walking to the huge crowd screaming in adoration at them. As the three boys move into position, Awsten quickly looked over his shoulder and glanced at Otto, he could tell he’s in his element and completely ready to deliver the best performance — him and Geoff we’re ready to do the same.

...

It was evident that adrenaline was pumping through Awsten body as he was still hyper and elated from the performance. In contrast to Geoff and Otto, they were already calm and collected, especially Geoff as he already feeling sleepy and about to doze off on the sofa.

“Hey Aws, here.” Otto offers him a towel as he was still dripping with sweat from their performance. Awsten took it and rubbed his whole face.

“I guess now it makes sense to call you watermelon boy.” Otto giggled.

“Why? Is it because of the pink and green?” Awsten replied back as he struggles to remove his pink sweater, emphasis on the sweat. 

“You know, I don’t understand why you didn’t wear pink, Geoff did. We could’ve been the watermelon boys.” He added, attempting to pull the sweater that feels glued to his skin.

“No, no, no.” Otto cooed, “it’s because your actually drenched as a watermelon.” Otto said as he helps Awsten, pulling the sweater over his head, revealing Awsten to be only wearing a white tank top, sweat glistening and defining his toned arms, chest — everything. He felt an urge to press his hands onto his chest, part curiosity but also something more. Otto gripped onto his sweater to stop his urge.

“And not because I’m sweet as a watermelon?” He said cutely,placing his hands on his cheeks, pouting at Otto. He waited for a witty reply back from him but he noticed that Otto was directly staring his body. Awsten blushes, wrapping his arms around his torso, before shoving the towel back to Otto, bringing him back to reality.

“You’re pretty drenched yourself too!” Awsten spurts out, attempting to lessen the awkward tension. He fumbles his way towards the bathroom, grabbing the spare clothes neatly folded on top of desk.

“Y-yeah — I’m sorry I didn’t mea—“ 

“I should probably get changed properly? Yup, I really should! Be right back!” Awsten interjected, already walking out of the room, leaving him stood dumbfounded with a towel and his sweater on both hands.

“You two are adorable.” Geoff whispered, pretending that he’s asleep. Otto turned around and threw the towel at his face. Geoff flinched in shock. Surprisingly, the towel smelt watermelon and hints of lychee mixed with his sweat — did Awsten buy this perfume from Hollister?

“Hey!” He exclaimed, struggling to keep his laughter in. Otto sat next to him, hands on his head comprehending what just happened between him and Awsten. Geoff sat up and neatly folded the towel, handing it back to him. 

“It is true though, y’all are cute!” Geoff said as he smiles at Otto, rubbing his back, “trust me, on the drive back to the next festival, you’ll be able to talk to him.” Otto sighed “I didn’t mean to ogle at him...” he said in gloomily.

“You can ogle at me if you want, I’ll even pose for you.” Geoff said in humour as he changed multiple poses, hands on hips, both hands on his head, and slightly teasing him by lifting his shirt slightly at him. Otto playfully shove Geoff down on the sofa, pinning him down trying to stop him from posing any further, laughing and jeering at each other. Though, they didn’t notice that the green haired boy can see them messing around as he popped his head out the bathroom door with melancholy expression, he proceeded to go back into the bathroom and changed his clothes.

As all three boys decided to head out for their small room, Geoff wanted to stay at the monster stage to listen to neck deep, waving goodbye to the other boys as he ran as he could hear they’re about to start. 

“So...” Otto muttered as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes adverting gaze with the green haired boy. Impulsively, Otto decide to gamble his chances and timidly offered his hand to Awsten, looking lowly to the grass. It felt like time froze, he couldn’t quite sense if he would accept the offer, nor see how he is reacting right now. Is he still mad? Is he confused why I’m doing this? Does he not want to go with —

Otto felt a firm grip and a quiet chuckle, he watched as he raised his head to see Awsten smiling gleefully at him, nodding once as he stared happily at Otto’s request.

“I’m looking forward to hang out and have fun, with you.” Awsten exclaimed as he gently sways Otto’s hand with him, hinting his eagerness to see other bands perform. 

“Me too.” Otto sighed in relief, he’s glad that he didn’t made it awkward between the two of them. With his free hand, he grabs onto the lip of Awsten’s black cap and pulled it downwards to secure it. “We don’t want anyone to see your green hair or we will be mobbed.” He said with a smile, seeing Awsten lower his head to hide the blush that just occurred.

“Well you’re still wearing the same cloud button-up, I’m sure someone will notice it’s you.” Awsten replies back as he further adjusts his own cap.

“I really like this shirt though. Also I don’t sweat as bad as you so it’s still clean.” Otto said as he looks down at his shirt, wiping of the crumbs of dirt. 

“You’re lucky, I low-key wanted to wear a crop top and short shorts again but, it seems quite cold — British weather for you I suppose.” He said jokingly. Awsten momentarily thought of Otto actually wearing a crop top like last time, he started to blush and quickly turned his head away from Otto. 

“The fans would’ve loved it though, I wouldn’t mind at all.” He mumbled under his breath, inaudible enough for Otto not to hear due the music bellowing across the entire field.

Suddenly, Otto began to unbutton his shirt and made Awsten wore it, he was wearing another black muscle toned shirt underneath so it was fine to do this. Awsten loss the sense to react as Otto buttons him up, he didn’t even have the heart to stare directly at him.

“Now, people won’t notice you at all!” Otto smiles, proudly of his genius idea.  On the contrary, Awsten cannot comprehend that he’s wearing the blue, clouds button up that he knows Otto adores immensely, he almost didn’t feel worthy. He savoured in the idea of Otto wearing it before him and the his alluring scent enveloping his body. Awsten looked back at Otto where each crevice and dips of his muscles was emphasised, it’s evident that Otto works out more regularly than him nor Geoff. He was gobsmacked as he could see how prominent his v-line and the veins of his muscular arms. 

“What the heck is happening right now?” Awsten thought.

Otto reaches for Awsten’s shoulder, causing the awe-struck boy to stumble a step back. “I just have to say it, I’m sorry if earlier I made you... you know. Uncomfortable.” He confessed, its the last thing he wants from him. 

Awsten was brought back to earth by his voice and offered his bomber jacket to him, “It’s ok, it’s not like — I mean I’m sort of glad, no wait I...” he said shyly as his speech trailed to thin air. Otto wore his bomber jacket, adjusting the collar as he tries to maintain eye contact with Awsten, but he could sense his head was slowly dropping.

“Glad about what?” Otto expressed, tucking his hands into the pockets of the jacket, leaning backwards on the heels of his shoes and forwards. He nervously awaits a response from the green hair boy.

“Glad you— you know. Uh... like what you see?” Awsten said, struggling to express what he truly means. He wasn’t exactly articulate when it comes to expressing how he feels on the spot. Otto let out a soft chuckle, he knows the only way he can communicate with him was through body language, so he pulled Awsten for a hug, pressing his body against his, he could feel Awsten rest his head on his shoulder. Whatever the tension was between these two, it’s cease to exist, they’re both savouring this moment, especially Awsten as he could feel each and every parts of Otto’s upper body, it was heavenly.

As Otto slowly moves away from Awsten, it’s evident that the green hair boy cannot help but smile with so much glee, blushing simultaneously. “We cool?” Otto said, Awsten nodded, deeply breathing in relief.

“Ok, I’m ready, let’s have some fun!” Awsten playful energy returned as he grabbed Otto’s hand with both hands, slightly running to the nearest exit to go to the public space. He was in cloud nine, cheery from what just happened, but mostly grateful to have Otto by his side. 

“If we get into a mosh pit, make sure not to let go of me, ok?” Otto called at Awsten, but it seems that Awsten was lost in his own world and didn’t really hear what he said. Otto just tighten his grip and looked ahead as they both ran to the nearest harmonic melodies, unknown to the public eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow reader! Thank you so much for reading my story! Truthfully speaking, I’ve wrote this story impulsively after being struck by inspiration.
> 
> I’m not quite sure if I’ll do a part 2 (or possibly more), I really pushed my limits and wrote a bit too much for just chapter 1! Let me now if you will be interested for some more!
> 
> I just signed up to this website after reading so many fantastic stories, I felt like it’s my time to contribute and hopefully, someone who read my story, will also be inspired to write their own story! I haven’t wrote anything in such a long time, so please excuse if I’m rough around the edges. I’ll be editing (if it allows me to) along the way if there’s any grammatical errors, misspelling and autocorrect failing me by choosing the wrong word.
> 
> If you read all the way here, I would love to hear your feedback ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda typed this up half-asleep as I really wanted to push this forward for publish so y’all can finally read something new!
> 
> I will edit in the future if needed for clarity, punctuation etc.

Being in a open field with multiple talents, full heartedly performing their songs, the air felt thick and humid, it’s a sensation that every band have experienced. As unpleasant as it sounds, there’s comfort in it. Being able to relish and pursue their music dream is what ties all bands together, but the sensation felt different when your amongst the adrenaline filled crowd.

Awsten being Awsten, he was like a starved dog, being released to feast on the banquet of music. His face is glowing in excitement, a new level of happiness that fuels him as he sprints to one stage to another. 

With Awsten’s firm grip onto Otto’s hand, he leads the way through bystanders, weaving through what little space remains. Otto relished the moment, he selfishly took this opportunity as a reason to satisfy his curiosity on how long he can keep connected with him. Once awhile, Awsten would quickly look over at Otto, who was also gleaming with excitement, his smile exuberant as ever, it comforted his heart to know he’s also having a good time with him. 

When their eyes locked onto one another, Awsten began to slow his pace, bringing Otto with him. Short, shallow breaths from both boys, cheeks hued with a tinge of pink, more so on Otto’s fair skin. Awsten couldn’t help let out a small laugh looking at Otto, he still looked adorable as ever. 

“W-what?” Otto looked confused, his brows slightly furrows, analysing his ways for clues. He instinctively began to run his finger through his brown locks, swooping his bang to one side to see Awsten clearer. 

Suddenly, the green haired boy slowly leaned closer to Otto, he froze unsure of what he could possibly do, all he did was kept his gaze locked at his heterochromia eyes, each colour looking more and more vividly as he closes in. Otto could feel his throat close up, each heartbeat thumping louder and louder. Awsten was so close, he can feel his hot breath graze his cheek. 

“Awste—“ 

Awsten flicked Otto on the forehead, laughing as he jolts away from him. Otto on the other hand was locked in motion, still processing what just happened. It’s known within the group that Awsten being hyper means his behaviour becomes unreadable, more playful than normal, and yet he was caught off guard by what just happened.

“That freaking idiot...” Otto muttered under his breath, as he chuckles. Looking at the direction where Awsten ran, he can see him in the distance, looking at him waving with a large smile on his face.

As Otto caught up to Awsten, he wrapped his arm behind him, pulling him towards his chest.

“You are such a child.” Otto said playfully as he gives him a noogie, ruffling his green soft hair. 

“You were so confused, I wasn’t going to bite you or anything.” Awsten jeered as he struggles to be release from Otto’s grip, but he really is stronger than he looks. Otto laughed at the sight of Awsten squirming and decided to let him go. “Can we actually go and see a band perform now instead of running around this field?” Otto said as he reaches out to fix Awsten’s hair, which the boy allowed him to.

“Yes we can! Since were pumping with adrenaline now, we can enjoy the performance more.” Awsten finally made a decision on where to go. Him being restless on the spot was enough for Otto to realise it was time to go and run again. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Wait.” He said softly. Otto smoothen Awsten’s hair once more and gently placed his hat back over his head. He knew that his hair is like a light is to a moth, fans will be able to easily spot them in the crowd. Awsten winced slightly at him, and readjusted the hat slightly, showing more of his green hair. As Otto’s arm fall to his side, Awsten caught his left hand, smiling slightly at Otto, leading him into the crowd of people.

The deeper they went into the crowd, the air became more denser and humid, louder and louder the snare of drums, the deepen bass on each strum of the guitar, you can feel the music coarse throughout your body. 

“H-hey Awsten!” Even with the clashing of screams to the music fills the air, the blue eyed boy, filled with excitement whipped around, looking directly at Otto. “Lets just stay here and dance already!” 

Otto nudges the people beside Awsten and wrapped his arm over his shoulder, while his free arm punches upwards to the beat of the song, screaming the lyrics along the hundreds of fans. Awsten did the same, screeching along with more passion, allowing the music in him control his movements, dancing along the melody. Ever so often, he could feel his body pressed against Otto. His body was blaring in heat, slight damp with combination of sweat from him and the others around him. 

As the song reaches climax, the whole crowd is jumping to the beat, bouncing against one another like atoms. With each beat, it sparks a surge of energy to the ocean of crowds. Gentle nudges evolves to shoving, everyone exhilarated, trying to get closer to the band, causing both boys shoved forward.

“H-hey!” Otto yelped, losing his balance. Instinctively, Awsten wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to regain balance.

“T-thanks Aws.” Awsten briefly looked at him, cracking a smile while mouthing the words to the song. He began to sway Otto, encouraging him to sing along. Both boys sung their heart out, relishing the moment along with the crowd, more so did Awsten. Otto couldn’t help but stare towards him, beaming blissfully, starstruck and so immersed to the music, it’s intoxicating, he couldn’t help but smile gleefully along with him.

“I wish you would always smile like that.” Otto thought, leaning more onto Awsten due to the crowd around them condense together even closer.

Another wave of pushing occurred, this time even stronger.  it was getting uncomfortably too packed for Otto’s comfort.

“Awsten!” He shouted, trying to get his attention, the shoving caused him to be moved far away from him. He tried to cut through the gaps between the people but to no avail. “Awsten, come on, hey!” He strained with desperation, reaching his hand towards his direction, watching him drift further and further away from him. He can hear Awsten cheer loudly, fist pumping the air to the best of the music, oblivious to their parting. Otto’s voice calling for him is drowned out by the crowd. He couldn’t focus, he can’t enjoy himself, seeing Awsten drift further and further into the heart of the crowd, create knots in his stomach.

“Not again, Awsten... knowing him, he’s gonna—“ As he thought, he noticed Awsten being raised above the crowds, screaming with excitement, he was about to crowd surf. 

“Dang it! I have no choice, it’s the only way.” Otto balls his fist in determination, shaking the guys around him to lift him up and they happily complied. They hoist him up, pushing Otto up as they pass him forward, feeling the hands of others keeping him elevated. Wriggling his body, he swayed back and forth, making great speed towards Awsten, cheering with great delight.

“Awsten!!!” Otto yells as he gets closer, but it still wasn’t enough. With one final push, Otto was flung towards Awsten, placing his hand on his shoulder. Awsten turns around, surprised and pleased to see Otto.

“WOOOOO! OTTO, THIS IS WILD, I LOVE IT!” He screams, pulling Otto close to him, moving in unison.

“I — YEAH, ITS CRAZY!” Otto was infatuated by the high energy Awsten exudes, he no longer felt worried. Otto cheers loudly towards the band, clapping his hands to the beat. Awsten couldn’t help but join in as they both sway up and down by the crowds push. 

As they reach the end of the crowd, security guards at front assists them to get down. Still exasperated, Awsten linked his arm to Otto who was still trying to catch his breath, dragging him to go back to the other side of the fence. Still lingering with adrenaline, Both boys couldn’t help but laugh, haunching forward as they both catch their breath.

“Geoff is missing out!” Awsten exclaimed. 

“It must be a dad thing, who knows.” Otto replies Awsten breaks out in laughter, resting his head briefly on Otto’s shoulder, causing Otto to freeze. He can’t differentiate if his raising heartbeat is due to the adrenaline rush of the festival or Awsten’s being adorable. 

Otto clears his throat, trying to reel back control of the conversation to say what’s been in his mind. “I swear Awsten, you just couldn’t —“

“THAT WAS AMAZING! I WANT TO AGAIN, MORE FUN, TO DO WITH YOU!” 

“This guy really has no chill.” Otto thought, bringing a smile to his face. Awsten places his hand on Otto’s head, “PLEASE, OTTO?” He pleads.

Otto moved his head to the side, looking up at Awsten, still glowing with excitement. As he stood up straight, Awsten still kept his hand on his head. “I’m sorry Aws, I don’t think I can handle anymore of that. At least 6 times I felt like I was going to be dropped to the floor. Besides, I think I hit a lady on the head with my feet.” He felt Awsten ruffle his hair, letting out a small giggle. 

“That’s exactly why I want to do it again! He cooed.

“To hit ladies with your shoe?” 

“No, the rush! Didn’t the music feel better being above everyone?! It’s like... a whole new experience.” Awsten slowly moves his hands beside him, staring admirably to the band from the distance.

“You’re right, I-it really was...” Otto replies, moving to stand beside Awsten. “But... I really don’t want to hit anyone else with my shoe by accident.” Awsten looked at Otto and laughs. “I swear, I’m not even joking!” Otto retorts back, failing to hold back his laugher.

“Even with something like crowdsurfing you’re still kind and considerate.” Awsten replies, gently swaying left and right to the music.

“That and I don’t want to be sued or whatever for harassment.”

“You’re such an idiot.” He said with a smile. As Awsten turns to look at Otto, he was already staring at him, smiling gleefully as him. He gazes back, enjoying the moment as music dances around them. “I — uh, like I was trying to say, next time you run off like that... try not to without me, ok?” Otto mumbles breaking the silent, the tone of his voice was serious but caring. “Aws, I mean it...” 

Awsten couldn’t help but want to tease him a little, he took of his cap and quickly place on Otto, pulling the lip down to cover his sight. “H-hey! What—“

“I’m running off without you!” Awsten jeered, speeding away from Otto. “Come on already!” As soon as he saw Otto spins his cap backwards, he stares intently at Awsten, breaking a smile as he sprints towards him. “Get back here, idiot!”

“Oh dang it, I won’t let you get me that quick!” Awsten yells as he weaves through the crowd, looking back ever so often, laughing and as he sees Otto laughing, trailing behind him.

...

Just like magic, the once upbeat, lively field became a desolate wasteland of trampled plastic cups slightly embedded into the earth. Only a few people roams the fields, mainly the maintenance crew working diligently to help in the process of dismantling the stages and transporting instruments back to their respectful owner.

Otto took the lead as he weakly grasp onto Awsten’s hand, who was in the brink of passing out, struggling to keep up.

“Aws, come on, we are literally here.” Otto groans, struggling to hold Awsten up. 

“Eh...” Awsten was completely depleted of energy, he couldn’t give a verbal response back, only but weakly shake his arm.

As they limp to the door, they were greeted by Geoff, he leans onto the door frame, placing one hand on his hip, sighing as he looks at the two boys.

“Oh no, I think Geoff is mad at us.” Otto whispered. Awsten gave a brief chuckle, pulling on Otto’s hand to cover him.

“You two look —“

“Crap?” Otto says as he abrupt Geoff. 

“And smell musty slightly too. Sorry, I gotta be honest since were going to be in a enclosed space for a few hours till everything is sorted out there.” Without skipping a beat, Geoff slid behind Otto, finding Awsten, he placed both hands on his shoulder and began shoving him forward, causing Awsten to yelp.

“And you, stop trying to hide and get in already.” 

Awsten didn’t let go of Otto therefore dragging him along as Geoff ushers them inside. 

“You’d smell too if you been bouncing off other people, running in the mud and somehow getting rained beer during a performance.” Awsten groaned, continuing the conversation from earlier. With his remaining strength he could muster, he drags his body to the nearest bean bag, falling on top with an oomph.

“I’m not even going to ask about the last part... Next time, just come with me through the backstage.” Geoff slumped on the end of the couch, close enough to reach for Awsten’s head to ruffle it gently, causing a muffled groan from him.

“Don’t think of falling asleep just yet, can you at least change clothes or something?” Geoff asks. Awsten just wriggled deeper into the bean bag. In the corner of his eye, he could see Otto face planted beside Awsten, also groaning in tiredness.

“You too, Otto? My two adorable puppies are all worn out.” Geoff cooed, barely reaching out to ruffle Otto’s hair. Geoff expected a witty comeback from Awsten since he doesn’t like being called a puppy, but he just slightly adjusts his position on the bean bag.

“And this puppy want to just take a nap.” Otto muffled, playing along with Geoff.

“Fine, guess you can get changed later — can you both at least make space for me, I feel left out.” Geoff stood up, towering over the two boys as he nudge Otto with his foot to movecloser to Awsten before laying down beside them, taking a deep breath. 

“Hey, Otto. Congrats on surviving tonight.” He whispers.

“Just barely... I’m just happy to see him so happy, he really was in his element.” Otto turns his head to face Geoff.

“Has he really passed out?” Geoff asks. Otto turns to Awsten, poking his shoulder gently. “No response, yup.” Geoff quietly giggles, snuggling closer to Otto, forcing him to get closer to Awsten. “I missed this...” Geoff cooed tenderly.

“Me too...” Otto mumbles as he starts to drift to sleep. The warmth from both Awsten and Geoff was comforting, he couldn’t ask to be sandwiched by anyone else. He rests his tired body deeper as he nuzzles Awsten for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve uploaded the 1st chapter, it’s been that long that WATERPARKS has released 2 songs, a confirmation date of the album being dropped and a tour of said album!!! 
> 
> How do we feel about the 2 songs released so far + upcoming title tracks on the album? Any tracks you looking forward to? 
> 
> I just want to say that I’m so happy that the 1st chapter was received well by y’all, thank you so much! I didn’t want to leave you all hanging with just a chapter so I decided to treat y’all for the support! I tried my best, I hoped you enjoyed! (Also dang, is this even longer than the 1st chapter?!
> 
> I’m still unsure what direction where this* whole thing is going, but one thing for sure, I want it to be cutesy, adorable and whatnot, so chapter 3 may also take a while to be manifested!
> 
> Till next time! :)


End file.
